Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose techniques for, when fitting a heat-shrinkable tube onto the connecting portion between an electric wire and a terminal, suppressing the flow of the hot melt provided inside the heat-shrinkable tube over to the counterpart connecting portion of the terminal.
Patent Document 1 (JP2006-261065A) discloses an earth terminal holder that comprises a base body for receiving an earth terminal whose crimp connecting portion crimped to a wire harness is covered with a hot melt heat-shrinkable tube, a holding means capable of opening and closing relative to the base body to press and hold down the earth terminal received in the base body, and an opening-and-closing means for opening and closing the holding means in the direction in which the earth terminal is inserted. The holding means continuously presses the earth terminal as a result of screwing a screw shaft into a threaded hole formed in the base body to hold down a presser plate, which is the holding means.
Patent Document 2 (JP2013-114936A) discloses a method of attaching a heat-shrinkable tube, comprising the steps of fitting a terminal into a terminal fitting recess in a lower frame, fitting a heat-shrinkable tube that contains hot melt onto a core wire crimp portion of the terminal that extends outward from the lower frame so that one end of the tube abuts against a flood wall of the lower frame, placing an upper frame connected to the lower frame over the terminal fitting recess, and causing a clamp lever provided on a base to clamp the lower frame and the upper frame together.